Bane
Imprisoned from birth to serve his dead father's sentence, 'Bane '''was raised inside the horrific environment of Santa Prisca prison. Subjected to military experiments with the experimental super-soldier serum/ultra-steroid, Venom, his superhuman strength and iron-forged will helped him escape. Determined to build a criminal empire, he sought out Batman and broke the Dark Knight's spine. But Batman recovered and managed to beat Bane, by cutting off his precious Venom supply. Biography Bane grew up in the horrendous and violent confines of the Santa Prisca prison: Peña Dura, and was imprisoned since he was a child for his father's crimes. Bane's father was a revolutionary mercenary who opposed the Santa Prisca government, but was eventually caught and sentenced to life in prison. The man died before his sentence was complete, however, and left his next of kin to be imprisoned instead: Bane. At the age of eight, Bane had committed his first murder with the use of a knife that he kept inside of his teddy bear, Osito, whom he viewed as his one true friend, when a fellow inmate tried to use him to find out information on the prison. Despite his violent surroundings, Bane trained his body and mind to perfection, read any book that he could get his hands on, toned his body in the prison's gym, and even received a classical education from some of the prison inmates, including a Jesuit priest. Due to the cultural and geographical location of the prison, Bane learned a variety of languages, including English, Latin, Portuguese, and Spanish. Before long, Bane came to have complete control over the prison population and became its self proclaimed ruler. However, Bane would be plagued by intense nightmares that were centered around a city guarded by a dark and shadowy creature that resembled a bat. The Jesuit priest told him that he dreamed of Gotham, that his father had the same dreams before he died, claimed that their people's destinies would be fulfilled in that place, and how refugees from Santa Prisca helped build Gotham City 300 years ago. Seeking to achieve his own sense of peace and conquer other territories and their population, Bane lusted to escape from the confines of the prison. Bane's ambitions would be set in motion when the prison owners and doctors sought to use him, and recognized his position as the prison's leader among the inmate population, to test out military experiments that primarily dealt with the chemical compound known as 'Venom', which could increase an individual's muscle mass, stamina, durability, and adrenal levels to inhuman levels. Bane was then strapped to a storage unit that pumped the drug throughout his system and, much to the success of the experiment, the Venom was perfectly assimilated into his body. However, Bane used this to his advantage, and violently slaughtered his captors, built up an army of mercenaries from within the prison and escaped with his army in tow, which included Angel Vallelunga, Sergio Ortiz, and Diego Ortiz, who adopted the names of Bird, Trogg, and Zombie, respectively. While having achieved his freedom at last, Bane was soon addicted to the chemical of Venom and would constantly create more batches of the drug to feed his appetite and addiction for it. Before long, Bane began to despise his addiction, saw it as a weakness, and began to track down and slaughter its manufacturers. Despite this, Bane would never break completely free of his addiction. Seeking more challenges to prove his own strength and skill, Bane began to look for worthy adversaries and territories to conquer. After Bane's escape, his actions led to his being listed as a suspected terrorist, as well as a suspected subversive, suspected mass murderer, and suspected drug dealer, as well as being placed on the person of interest watch list alongside presumably other high-ranking warrants, and was also speculated to have suffered from medical psychosis, although he had yet to commit any crimes in the United States. Bane also decided to try to kick his addiction to Venom by creating TN-1, although his tests all indicated that it would cause gradual memory loss, and planned to get willing volunteers as he perfected the formula to eliminate the side effect. After he heard from his right-hand man, Bird, who had previously worked with the Gotham criminal underworld, that there were rumors of a Bat-like creature who protected the city of Gotham, Bane believed this to be the same creature that plagued his nightmares and that it was fate that he and this 'Bat' creature would meet. Gotham City itself intrigued Bane because, like his previous environment in the prison, Gotham was ruled by fear; fear of the Batman. Bane then made it his mission to not only conquer Batman, but Gotham itself, and build up his own criminal empire to achieve the peace that he had longed for at last. Incident Report ''Arkham City Incident While he investigated Arkham City, Batman saw a distress flare and discovered that Bane was hiding in the abandoned Krank Co. Toy Factory. Bane came to Arkham City in search of the twelve remaining containers of Titan. Rather than fight, Bane suggested that the two team up in order to collect all of the Titan containers so that they could all be properly disposed of. Dividing the containers equally, Batman and Bane both set out to find the Titan. Later, after disposing of all containers of the Titan with his Explosive Gel, Batman returned to the toy factory to check on Bane's progress. The two were quickly attacked by either the Tiger Guards or Joker's Henchmen and easily defeated them all. After the battle, Batman confronted Bane about the Titan and Bane revealed that he had never intended to destroy it all, rather keep all that remained for himself instead. Bane had already acquired six containers and had Batman destroy the ones that he couldn't obtained himself so he really would have all the Titan in his possession at the end. Bane attacked Batman, but he was quickly disarmed and trapped behind a metal security fence. Batman then revealed that he actually played Bane, knew full well that he would double-cross him, and he used this to his advantage so he could destroy the last six containers in one place rather then look for them all over Arkham City. Bane was then left helpless as Batman destroyed the last of the Titan. Bane then asked if he could be let out, but Batman refused, and cited that aside from Bane's attempt at double-crossing him, there were still several things that he still had to take care of in Arkham City. After Arkham City Incident After Bane had somehow escaped his predicament, he later appeared at the Church and Medical Center after he was convinced by some of the inmates that there was Titan in the building. After breaking through the blast door, Bane was confronted by the guards who tried to stop him, but were unable to get past his bulletproof skin. Bane was about to kill the officers, but Azreal quickly came to their rescue. After a brief fight, Azrael was able to stop Bane thanks to some assistance from Aaron Cashby cutting off his Titan supply. Bane was then once again imprisoned, this time alongside Riddler who was rather upset with his new cell mate. It could be assumed that after the evacuation and shut down of Arkham City, Bane was taken into custody when the GCPD stormed the mega facility. Category:Batman